Kikirochan
Kikirochan (or "kiki" for short) is a very kind person and loves to talk to people. She has a wonderful sense of community although can be very shy at times. Life in DongDank When kiki first visited DongDank (is that what its called?) she looked at the materials to which she could build with in each district. She narrowed it down to Magic Quarter, Main Street, Netherward, Sand Dunes, and SouthShire. After looking at the prices and how occupied certain areas were, kiki settled on a plot on the outskirts of SouthShire near the round table with a rent of almost 2,000 gold a month at the time. Then, she noted the dimentions of the plot and got to work on a blueprint for a wonderfully cozy house. It took a while to get the money she needed to just buy the materials she was going to build with. Kiki ended up using at least one of every avaliable block in the building of her house, except the lapis block, there was no place for that block. While building, she got to know a few of her neighbors; PChopProdigy, pipamir, and Cindella_D, just to name a few. After the basic frame work was done in the house, kiki found herself wandering the streets looking for things to do, places to visit. An announcement caught her ear and she found her way to the market where she became one of the first market place police which later moved to Main Street and changed their name to the Lords Police Department. Time passed and the way the chat changed, each district now had what was being called "region" chat as well as a local and global chat options. With this change came a "Government" from the Dwarven district and as a response, all the other districts began making a council of sorts. Kiki saw the begining of the Main Street council being led by a man named "Nathaniel" who was later over thrown for being seen as power hungry. She was one of the few who were online at the time of the SouthShire council being formed. It was decided that there were going to be four sectors to the district; Market, Portal, REDACTED, and Outskirts. At the time, kiki was the only one at the meeting who was a part of the outskirts. For her, this marked the begining of a great community. Lore Write the first section of your page here. Minecraft skin Kikirochan made her skin herself, it is based off of this peice of fan art . Kikirochan skin.png|link=http://www.needcoolshoes.com/skin/u1pDy/kikirochan Alternative skins Magical-girl-kiki.png Kiki-hawkshadow.png Trivia *Kiki was born into an elven family with a human as a sire. *She had fallen into a slumber for hundreds of years and awoke beneath a very large oak tree. *Has problems communicating in very large groups of people. *Author, editor, and publisher of the SouthShire Register. *Worships Lord Roamin as the Holy Grail. *Favourites Lord Nisovin. Forms of Contact Twitter Tumblr Reddit Category:SouthShire Residents Category:Outskirts